In integrated circuit applications, more and more functions are integrated into products. For example, different functional elements such as 3G video elements, WiFi elements, Bluetooth elements, and audio/video elements may need to be integrated together to form an application.
In conventional integration schemes, different components are bonded to an interposer, which is further bonded to a package substrate. For example, in mobile applications, a power management integrated circuit die, a transceiver die, and a multi-layer ceramic capacitor may be bonded using this scheme. The resulting package is typically very thick and large in area.